CHOSEN ONE
by mnemea
Summary: AU. A dying race is in need of hero. But the Chosen One was not their choice. In every generation a legend is born. Will Harry accept his destiny? Another dimension/ world
1. Prologue

**Chosen One**

**By mnemea**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

**Pairings:** none.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** AU. A dying race is in need of hero. But the Chosen One was not their choice. In every generation a legend is born. Will Harry accept his destiny?

AN: This chapter is part of a new revised version of the earlier story I started ages ago. Lately I got really bored waiting for fanfic updates so I decided to continue on with this story.

Please forgive any small errors or discrepancies that may have resulted from miscommunication between myself and my beta Metzy (who helps me around the edges when my English needs a little tweaking). Sometimes my vision and her edits don't quite meet in the middle.

**Metzy is working through the earlier chapters of this story and should catch-up to the newer chapters soon, so bare with us.**

**Please note only Prologue and chapter 4 are beta, please wait if you don't want to read bad grammars.**

----------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

The forest is silent, gloomy and dark; as it has been for the past thousand years. Few live who remember the good times. The time when things were not as they are now. The bright times. The Golden Age.

Rarely do people leave their homes these days, and none dare venture into the forest anymore; for the forest is not safe night or day. Tonight however, an unusual event is happening as three lonely figures stand guard over a lone man lying gently on the ground.

The man is barely breathing, and with a rasp struggles with the final words of the ritual.

Scattered on the ground surrounding him is a fine powder, almost like the dust of a thousand gemstones, gently pulsing with a rainbow heartbeat. The colours grow brighter and brighter with every seconds that passes.

"It is…done!"

His whisper is barely heard and with it the guards immediately drop from their razor sharp stances and hover over the man; each lending him silent comfort in this his final hour.

The man grasps the hand of the guard kneeing to his right, and raises his clear sapphire eyes to gently smile at the man showing an obvious gentle fondness.

"I am ready for my next adventure, Santh" he breathed

Santh nods as his own grey eyes lock with sapphire. With his free hand he tears a small lock of his own silver mane and pressed it into his friend's hand. The old custom, though rarely seen in the last hundred years, expresses all it needs too to the dying man.

Santh squeezes his hand over that of the man and mumbles, "Take it and wherever you go old friend, and my spirit will fly with you."

Santh turned his ethereal face away, not wanting his pain to be seen by the other. He can feel his friend's body weakening and his life-force slipping away. He casts a glance around the group assembled with him, 'It is hard for them to lose their leader' he sighs, but for himself he was losing the much rarer and valuable treasure; his lifelong companion and friend.

The silence was eerily as the men, the forest and indeed the land, grew silent straining to hear their leader's final words.

His sapphire eyes flew open as the vision came upon him. "Promise me! You'll protect them", his eyes searching out for Santh's.

The youngest of the party answered as if by instinct, "Of course My Lord!" As if in disbelief he added, "How could any deny your will My Lord?"

A small cough hid the chuckle that escaped from the dying man. A moment later his voice became serious and was edged with command, founded from his fears held for the future he had seen.

"I have had a vision", his tone ominous. "My chosen one is alone in the world; as a shadow among the living", he paused. "They bear burdens that could easily overcome... so much pain", his voice was harsh as it broke. "Without a wise and strong guide they will break and all will be lost.

"You worry too much, old friend", Snath soothed, "Rest now". He had heard the stress in his friend's voice and was eager to provide comfort in his final moments.

"Promise m…"

The words died on his lips, his hand slipping from Santh's

A crack rang out, "Alatoriel!"

Pained voices echoed through the forest ripping it from its slumber. The grief carried across the lands, and the oceans; a howling sweeping over man and beast alike. All life held frozen as the world mourned for its child. Tonight an Elder had been lost to them.

Back in the forest, a light appeared from the prone body, as if from his heart. It bloomed growing ever brighter until it seemed to consume the body completely. After a moment, it began to recede taking the physical form with it.

Although a strange rarely seen occurrence, the three men's faces were stricken with grief rather than shock, confirming that this had been expected. The red orb chased around them for a minute or so, as if to say a final goodbye, before flying off like a shooting star across the night sky.

The two younger men straightened and flexed their shoulders causing a bone crunching sound. As if out of nowhere, wings began to sprout and unfurl forming a seamless extension of their shoulder blades. The transformation appeared to cause no pain, lending weight to the image that it was a natural event undertaken without thought. They gave a curt not to Santh before leaping into the night to follow after the red spark.

---------------------------------

The story begins in proper, with a young man of barely sixteen years. There is nothing particularly notable in his outward appearance at first glance. He could not be described as a handsome youth as he was far too skinny and his height was nothing remarkable. Anyone who had known his parents would have expected at least another 4 inches taking him just shy of 5"10 by now. Alas, if it had not been for the less then healthy environment of his youth, their expectations would have been met, if not slightly exceeded.

This teen however was in fact far from ordinary in all the worst ways, confirmed by the deep seated look of sufferings that haunted his stance and peeked out from the corners of his eyes. Not many could have come through the life he had lived so far. It was definitely his eyes that held the proof. The deep set emerald windows to his soul that seemed almost permanently clouded with a resignation to his lot and lacking in any true hope of better things to come.

Today he was leaving for his private school; too early in morning for the neighbours to be notice or inspire them to pry into his life; exactly the purpose for which this early hour was chosen.

His clothes were barely threads and he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso to provide what little protection he could against the bitter early morning breeze. The teen ducked, barely managing keep from being swept out of the way by the stout man dressed in beige who swept out of the house.

The man growled, "Get in the car now!" The youth, who knew better than to argue with the man, got into the car and moved quickly into the far side of the passenger seat taking up the least amount of room he possibly could.

His window was open, the breeze ruffling his fringe allowing brief glimpses of a vivid red scar shaped like lightning that was etched into his forehead. It looked deep and ragged as if it had been carved there directly into the young man's skin. It was an unusual looking scar to be sure, but holding no special significance to those they passed on the trip. But to another world, a hidden world, a Wizarding world, the scar was a powerful earth shattering symbol. The symbol of liberation from evil. The unmistakable lightning bolt shaped trademark of one Harry Potter. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

------------------------

Harry Potter had been trying not to smile as the car headed towards London and away from the miserable place where he was forced to live for the first full 11 years of his life, and then twice a year for agonisingly seemingly unending weeks for the next four between school terms.

Harry knew that he would pay dearly if he smiled while he was with the Dursley's. That may have been the reason why he rarely graced any but his most trusted friends and confidants with one of his rare smiles. It was also the reason that neither Harry nor few others knew how his beautiful smile would transform his face from borderline average to truly breathtaking.

The car stopped at the parking lot next to the side entrance to the station. The grumpy beige man, his uncle by marriage, sneered at Harry as if to tell him to get out. "I don't expect to be hearing from you for the rest of the year, BOY! I better not see any of those freaky owls nears my house either. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded dumbly, just wanting to get to the train platform and away from his so-called family as quickly as possible. He pulled his trunk out of the car and dragged it onto the curb. He was too busy to see the blinding red light as it came hurtling out of the sky and struck his body, knocking him unconscious onto the ground.

"Damn you Boy, wake up!" his uncle shook him, "Blasted Boy wake up this instance!"

In frustration, Vernon slapped his nephew's face several times before noticing that people had gathered on the street to stare at the scene.

"I think he fainted. Is he alright?" whispers echoed around them.

Harry, suddenly awake, opened his eyes to see his uncle trying to reassure the small crowd. The teen was uncomfortable with the scene he had created and was once again embarrassed by the attention it attracted. He hated to have people staring and whispering about him, something he had blessedly been free from in the Muggle world excluding some rare exceptions such as that day at the zoo in the snake exhibit, and now today. Harry wished he could simple lay there and have the earth open up and swallow him. He briefly wondered if there is a magic for that.

Remembering where he was he summoned his courage and pulled himself up in the most dignified manner pfossible without help from either his uncle or any from the crowd of onlookers. He ignored their confused looks and murmurs as they watched him as he gathered his belonging together and left without so much as a glance back in their direction.

The entire scene was observed closely by two other sets of eyes; their owners standing lightly on an impossibly thin branch of nearby tree that could not have held their weight by any natural means. The odd pair, now with wings gracefully extended, had followed the red spark here and had witnessed as it struck down and merged into the strange youth before them.

"Impossible!" the golden one exclaimed, horror and revulsion evident in his whispered words. "A human!" he spat as his tirade continued. He was cut short by the hand of his the companion clamping down firmly against his mouth. "We may be shielded from their sight but your voice will most assuredly reveal us if you continue your rant". A moment later a portal opened and the second man dragged the first behind him, entering the rift that would take them home.

TBC...

---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1:

**Chosen One**

**Warning and all the disclamations is in prologue.**

------------------------

AN: This chapter have not beta. Please wait.

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

"Gildor, comes back here at once!"

The older male shouting at his companion, who has been completely, ignored him. Gilder's too angry to be pay attention to his elder commands; he swinging his large sword, slashing randomly as the white liquid blade cutting down many trees on his footpaths. The man knew he could no longer let the young man action to go uncheck without consequences, he spoke a few chosen words under his breaths before the sword disappear in midair; however, the young man still continuing on his rampages using his fists knocking down the trees carelessly. It was unfortunately to what they have witness. He dashes forward and tossing Gildor into the oak tree as if the young man weightlessness.

"What do you think you're doing, Gildor?" striking toward the body that is stuck in the tree.

The force of impacts have splits the thousand years old tree into halve and imprisoned the young man. Gildor, stuck between the broken bodies of the tree, has eventually come back to his senses. He flushes at the memories and given apologise smiles to his companion.

"Good, you're back! Gosh, you're too young. I should have leaved you with your parents." He sighs pausing to studies Gildor, seeing a degree of redder shade of colour on his face,

"What would your parents said if they knew how easily you've lost within yourself and become a berserker? No comment. Good! Now, let discussed your action; it does not go well if you destroyed the Dryad's territorial."

And he add humorously afterthought while the man cowed before him,

"I'm sure they'll make you paid dearly." Lucky the area they are in is outer-rim of the Dryad territory; 'hopefully, they'll get out before the Dryad detects their present.'

He nodded toward the destruction that Gildor has leaves behind,

"They are the only one of our kinds that I know of, who holds a grunt to end of time and beyond."

Gildor reds colour now turning pales, given him a ghost looks. 'Today is not his day, first grieving over his mentor and leader death then the recent event.' Gildor once again washes back his angry tears and his bitter words uttered out loud as it would have explained everything to his companion.

"A human!"

"Yes! A human and that have blind you, boy!"

"Have you forgotten that it is the same human who is now inherits Alatoriel?"

There is a slight trace of disgusted in his tones when he said the word 'human', even through his face is not as bittered as Gildor. However, he continues logically.

"Now lives with it."

"How could you say that?"

Gildor turns his beautiful face away as if such knowledge is unacceptable; 'it's all so wrong, this is not what they all have been waiting for.' The man patted Gildor,

"It is the reality, as much as I hate the idea that such creature … we must also remembered of Alatoriel's last request. First, we have to reports this to Santh; he is wise to knows what to do." With that they leaving the destruction trees behind.

------------------------------------------

The long journey on the train has leaves Harry tires and sleepy; lately it harder for him to move around and take a lot of effort for him to do anything. Harry glads that he had able to evade both Ron and Hermione on the train, hidden in a dirty old compartment where no other students cares to venture inside the old block. He has added a few wards just to make sure that no one could get in either.

Harry sittings quietly in the welcome feast as his friends whispered quietly over him, they have placed theirs sittings between him. He wondered why they've bothered to arrange the sitting this ways if they going to ignored him and absorbing in each others. However, who he kidding, he found this is a blessing;

'praying to all the deities that those two would continues to ignoring me, but with my luck they would eventually remembers me sometimes later and no doubts bothering me again, maybe, just may be with a little luck the rest of night would be as good and I could able to concentrates on the welcome feast and the first year.'

The old and dirty hat is sorting the newcomers to each of the four houses. 'It looks like there are more students than previous years, may be it due to the peaceful period when Voldemort have gone and wandering in his spirit form.'

Harry mind wanders off studying each new student and while many like him studies the new members; he could not help but feels many stares are on him, this is not the first time nor likely the last he receiving the rude stares; it had started on the day when his first step into the wizarding world. 'Why it would never stops?' leaning back the chair, 'No, how many times I told myself not wasting times dwelling on the stares, instead of worries and frustrates about its, I would be better off just let the feeling of returning home to fills my heart.' He could feels the bubbling feelings drown out the other pains; tonight at least Sirius death is push in the back corner of his mind.

Harry has not growth much over the holiday but he did change with his psychologically; he heart is wearier about everything, but he did make up his mind to studies harder and preparing for the war.

'It really comes down to the fact, that with all my heart I wanted to survive and to live a very long life, for me and those who had given their lives to the previous war and the coming one. I know there will be casualties and I need the distance between them. There some here today will not be here tomorrow; it is a natural order of the universe which I have comes to term with, I would not be much of a human if I would not feels the guilt to be alive; especially Sirius, dang, it not something I want to think at moment, positive thinking Harry.'

His thoughts have troubles him but his face has given nothings away, like a poker face he had learns during the holiday; it is another mask he have put on himself. Harry learned that no one really cares for the person behind the masks, may be someone who loved you but they too expected something out of you; therefore, another mask is added. Harry found that he needs more masks than anyone around him, as the Boy Who Lived, he has too many roles to fills and too many expectations from everyone; he really wants to yell and screams. He prayed that he'll not lose himself in the process though he feels, he is losing a piece of himself every year and the masks have become realities.

He looks up the head table, where all the faces of professors he knew are there and the new Potion, Professor Slughorn, who have met before school started with the Headmaster Dumbledore at the man house. He ignored the announcement of the changes and let it washes over him. He really needs his bed even more than foods. If Harry have not been drowsy he would notice that he did not fantasies the four invisible walls erected and separate him away from the others as he have deeply wanted. He did not notice that it has shatters when he awake to return to his dorm. Standing up quickly leaving the Great Hall, Harry quickly head off to get away from the Gryffindors, especially his two best friends.

"Harry!"

Harry disregards Hermione and Ron called as he mingled and disappeared within the crowds.

Harry reaching for his bed and thankful the day is over. He closes he eyes to sleeps, snugging the blanket closer and feels the safety that Hogwarts sending him as he drifting off; it is much later in the night that the rest of the boys get to bed and by then Harry is dead to the world, he did not knows Ron have stood beside his bed for a while. However, its midnight when no one is up to sees Harry body glowed in a red light which, indicates the Alatoriel's ritual have completed.

The next morning, Harry is the first to be awake and the first student makes it into the Great Hall. After a quick breakfast and left when the Hall starting to fill with other students. The day is passing quickly with no great incident occurs, although occasionally when he passing some part of Hogwarts he could feels the strong magic barriers around him and it seems to pulling toward him.

Potion lesson is the same, only lesser Gryffindors and none Hufflepuff. He partner with Hermione, who seems badly want to speak to him but too afraid of being caught by the new teacher. Finally, she managed to tell him or more like she have command for his present,

"Harry, see me after class."

Harry shakes his head and shrugs his shoulder, 'She should learned when to give up.' He sighs.

"Harry, why are you avoiding Ron and me?"

Hermione pulled his sleeve preventing him from leaving the dungeon when the class is over. Other students curiously stares at them as they striding pass. The Slytherins would have loved to stay and taunts them; unfortunately, their next class is locating at the other side of the school.

"I'm not." Harry denied at the pushy girl just like her hairs,

"Yes you are! Is it about Sirius?" She intake her breathe as she waiting for the answer,

"No and if it about Sirius I'm fine."

"Harry!" she chides not believing a word of it, 'She should not ask me if she unable to accepted my answer, I swear how thick she could get. I really have better things than pleasing everyone now. What to do? Needs to get her off my back…'

"I just needs sometime to be alone." Hermione nodded, 'OK, now make a depression mask would work…'

"Ok. You know that both Ron and I will be here for you."

'Sod off.' He wants to blurt out but suppress it back and maintaining the mournful face.

'Hopefully she will keep Ron away from him as well.'

"Sure."

"I'll see you later." Harry added an after thought and hastily gets away from her, heading to the next class.

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------

Any one volunteer for beta? Please..................


	3. Chapter 2:

**Chosen One**

**Warning and all the disclamations is in prologue.**

**----------------------------**

**An: This chapter have not beta. Please wait.**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 2:**

A month has gone quickly, Ron and Hermione leaving him alone as he requested and grateful that they have listens to him for once. Harry did not know that seeing him spending spare times studying leaving them no choices but to comply with his wish. The other reason is they both have been dating since holiday and like any couples, times spending together is more referable.

Like all the previous evenings, Harry unfailing to turn up at the library; it is peaceful there. After all his homework done; included the extra studies he has planned for the night. Harry looks up and find there is still sometimes left before the library closed. He walks around to stretches his legs and sees that most of the students have leaved for the night to catch up with friends before beds, included the bookworm Ravenclaws.

Harry roam the library, not really have a point to go in mind and found himself at the end of one of the corner library, he started to head back, for there is nothing in here but a few references books and not many students would be interest to looks at them.

'I should get back to the desk and packing up for the night.' He sight but before turn around as he have planned, he decided it's good to have a little stretching his arms and yawns when his gazes locked onto a book not further from where his standing, it glows with silvery colour and knew that is not a normal book.

'What the…'

Harry walks over to shelves, gets the book and pulls it out; He did expected something to happen but not the shelves vibrate before shifting apart and folds into each other like a cardboard folding into a fan and finally leaving a door way on the wall. Before Harry could check around him if anyone sees or heard the noises, he is being forcefully pulls inside the door and the shelves refold to original size and bang to close once again as if nothing out ordinary has been taken place.

Harry fell gracelessly onto the ground, he gets up and quickly wand out ready to battle for his life. However, there are no Death Eaters on sights; in fact, the room looks like an extension of the library if the shelves and the walls have disappears.

The room is even bigger than he first thought, he observes more closely. It is amazing round shape room, the wall decorate is the same as the library and as big as or larger than his common room. He notices a large marble table locate in the middle of the room and only one chair. The table is impressive and regal, did not stop the fact that it is slightly messy and looks out of place comparing to the neatly stacking row of books on the shelves lining up similar as the library have set up. It has some stack of papers piling at one corner, ready to fall apart yet magically somehow still left in position and defying the law of gravity, a few books spreading here and there on the table as if someone is in the process of research or working and forgot to packing up.

Harry walks cautiously to the table while eyeing around the room to look for any other inhabitant occupying within the room and to his disappointment there is no one. He was not scared, he still able to feels Hogwarts protection and he knew he still inside the castle. His attention turns back to the table looking for some clues as to where his is and finds a blue cover book jumps out from the rest; it looks like a note book.

Harry opens the pages and surprises at the written words started to print on the first page and the words lifts out to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Welcome to my Work Room,**

You would have learnt about me in History lesson, I am one of the four founders of Hogwarts. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw.

If you have yet to see me, it means that I have gone. Unfortunately, I am unable to meet you during my life times; someone that greater in powers than any of the Hogwart's Founders, for indeed, the ward of the room have set for only a powerful wizard/witch to enter.

The reason for the wards allowing only powerful wizard/witch in here beside me, is I did not wanted the other Founders to spook their noise into my workroom and I wants to leaves my knowledge and collections to one who I deem to be worthy. The wards have allowed you to see through the spell I have enchanted, the key to this room is the book that you have found outside.

You'll need the key to access to the room. The ward will not let anyone to be enter, even you are invited them here but you are allows take anything here to outside. Although, everything that you have taken out will be automatic return once you no longer needed its or upon your death.

This book is a portkey for this room, you'll able to return here, even after your schooling have finished. Although, you'll not able to get out and into Hogwarts library as before, for the wards have set by we the founders to protects the school. This book is unable to be reads by anyone else other than you; it will be return to you within the end of the day if you've managing to misplace it. I have put all the safety protocol spells on the book so no needs to worries.

Since the room is an extension of the library, I hope that you're in my house but if you're not then it is a lost to us.

The books in this room are my private collections and I had spelt the room to automatic updating with rare books when it is published. It helps that I owned and the founder of Wizarding Publishing Company. My wills have stated that shares are purchases on new publishing company that established in my name. Therefore, any books ever prints will be access by my library. Any books that are qualified as excellent would be placed on the shelves. I proudly say that there are none in the world is equal to my library of knowledge.

I values knowledge above all things unlike my esteem colleagues. Even toward my ends, I feels that it is near, I have continuing to learns magic, research and create new spells, while the others have ceases to do a long time ago thinking they are powerful enough and may be the exception Salazar and his potions research. They are all locked in his room. There is a section of my research in the library that not has been publishing which, may be useful to you.

It is amuses me when the others have overlooks of my wisdom and believes that since my nose stuck to the books that I have no ideas what they been up to. If you were wonder why only I have a secret work room than how wrong you are; all the Founders built one for themselves. Unfortunately, for them as the main architecture of Hogwarts, I knew all the extra rooms they have added for themselves.

You properly curious about the other secret rooms; I have all of the blue prints of Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Architecture book in Section A shelves, Number 1. However, most of them are locked and only be open by their heirs. If you get into one of the room then you would be able to confirm your heritage linage. There are a few rooms in the castle that built for the needs of the student; you may find them in the book as well.

I think; I'll briefly touch on the subject of the breaking up of the four founders as I believe that it is unlikely to be known in the future. I feels that I need to share it with someone if not you, my chosen heir (not by blood but by powers) than who.

It was a sad day when Salazar left Hogwarts. He is the first of the four founders to leaves; silly Helga cried and begged to Salazar reconsidered his decision.

However, I knew Salazar will not be sways this time and come to sees him before he left. Godric did not have courage to say sorry Salazar and I doubt if his did apologised, would have make any differences. It is funny now that I looking back at the particular incident, inside the pensive.

Godric known to be 'The Brave' stood behind the table quivering like a rabbit knowing that he have gone too far this time. He is too proud for his own good, that one. Salazar leaves the room with a bang, dramatic as always; it was the last time I seen him.

He is greatly misses by all of us. I wish the man have taken his damn pet, basilisk with him. The stupid creature is seethe in his secret chamber, wailing for him. Quite pitiful I would imagine if I understand Parseltongue. Nevertheless, it's understandable considering he was too angry at the time to remember the beast. Since I could not get inside the room as the password is Parseltongue so the best things I did is to puts the chamber in frozen stasis until one of his heir return.

I knew a rumour started among the students and other staffs when Salazar leaved the school, but Godric was too guilty to squash it away. I rather not involves in the matter which, I considered beneath me. Although, I think Godric would like to pretend that it is the truth the reason why Salazar have left. Well poor Helga believes the worse of the rumours because Salazar did not bother to defend himself when he leaved. She too leaves Hogwarts about a decade later and starts a family. Overtimes, rumours have strangely exaggerates and it become ridiculous that I have shut it out of my ears.

I was there at Godric deathbed; it was the day I become the last of the four founders still living at Hogwarts. Godric confessed his fight with Salazar that I already knew which, surprises him to no end. I loved the shocks on people face.

I rather not going further into the details of their crazy fights, it not just the last fight that end it all and I have place these memories in pensive if the future generation wants to know the truths; they will find it in there if you decided to reveals. However, truth often is a hard to accept unless you're open minded. May be it is best to leaves the death to be buried.

Old age have dulls my mind a bit and tends to make us to dragging on about their lives and glories. I'll end the note by giving you the permission and blessing to you to uses my workroom. Beside books, I have a few other treasures collects over the years in the storage at the end of the room. It is yours now. Thank care child, for I feels that you have along and weary road ahead; not that I am a seer, but experiences have taught that those who hold great powers is more burden than the rest including myself.

_**Rowena Ravenclaw.**_

..........................................................................................

Harry spelt for the times and sees that only an hour left until the library close so he decide a quick exploring of the room. He find the Hogwarts Architecture book as Ravenclaws have mentions and decided to take it with him, reduce it to small size he put it inside his pants pocket.

Harry is overwhelm amount of books around, even more compare with the library outside this room; it properly taken his life time and more to go through these, 'not to mention, the place have more books update every now and then.'

Harry snapped himself out row of books, he walking further to the end of the room to see a door and find a smaller room, a storage room,

'This must be where the pensive stores.'

He eyes search for the pensive and found it place on one shelves and there others odd items, it properly miscellaneous things and treasures Ravenclaw collected. He notices a few rare items that he have sees them in book or heard about them. In fact, many of these are thoughts no longer to be existed or have been able to survive over times. He did not have the time tonight to looks closer at them and these are his now. Harry quietly closes the door and left Ravenclaw's workroom but he knew that he would be returning the next day.

TBC......

....................................................................................................................

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 3:

**Chosen One**

**Warning and all the disclamations is in prologue.**

-----------------------------------

AN: Hi NatWest, I hope this chapter is explaining a bit on Harry relationship with his friends.

Thanks bellashade, that did not even occurs to me until you mention it.

Please note this chapter is not beta. Please wait.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 3: **

Harry close the book, he have much to reflect on about magic theories and its root; the book given him more depth about magic in general. One fascinating issue that leaps out from the rest and he could not help but wonder why it have not been brought to light before.

The book is very old. There is no published date except it prints earlier than Hogwarts being built. This due to the date on a few note attached from Ravenclaw, it is one of her personal book and not the updating one.

The author is unknown to Harry, but Ravenclaw seems to admires and in awes of him from her note; he shaking his head wondering how many great figures in the past have not been list in the history book because their contribution have lost through times and the ignorant of Wizarding World.

Harry come to an understanding that **magic is magic**; however, people have been classified it to light or dark and overtime even gray to justified their magic or the way the magic have been used, there are spells that required a lot more power and unable to be uses by lesser magic being. Most of them are classify as dark out of fears or resentments.

Ravenclaw have come to same conclusions on the issue concerning that magic is choosing the user, as the wand choosing the wizard and not the other way around. The level of magic or its power depends on the connection between magic and the individual. Therefore, magic is imprinted on the individual (a signature) and thus passing this on as the genetic makeup. The individual unique abilities are passing onto their children, thus why heritages are important in wizard world; this is the main reason Pureblood believes that they are superior to the Muggleborns.

However, Pureblood wizard/witch is more powerful argument is incorrect; it does not explain why some of Mugglesborns or Half-blood has more power to be reckoning amongst their peers. Magic is the answer, through heritages helps Pureblood to be dominate in powers.

Harry confused when the book mentions that Pureblood governing other powers included political powers, wealths, positions and customs of the Wizarding World; Pureblood have obtains powers overtimes are not all about magic power, nonetheless they have become a very important standing/symbol in the Wizarding World.

Muggleborns are overtimes established as another pureblood lineage and forgot the origins of their ancestry as they needs to adapt to the new world through not as powerful as the older Pureblood families.

Magic could give thus it could take; there are cases that those born under wizard/witch family does not have magic or very little, this means that there is no connection between the child and magic. The child is called a squib; squibs genetics could be affecting for one generation or as many removes until the connection appearing again and the imprint of genetic make up of the family thus showing up.

He notes on the fact that Ravenclaw's stress that user should not discrimination on source of magic but upon the moral of wizard or witch that defines individual as light, dark or even gray.

-----------------------------

Harry thinking over the past two months have been the busiest times ever he spent in Hogwarts; He preparing for classes and reading as many books from Ravenclaw workrooms, some are too advances and just out of his understanding. He find that he needs to reads the basic foundation books in Hogwarts library before re-open them again, but few of the background theories was not available. Harry often frustrated; it hard to believed but Hogwarts education is very lacking after he looks at these books, it is like teaching baby to learning the first step.

Harry did not exploring the other secret rooms, he found that times have better uses to advance his knowledge and he knew all the entrance of the rooms, it should be save for a rainy day. The treasures are no used to him at moment since he is at school.

The only thing that he really wants to see is Ravenclaw pensive but whenever he nears them, he feels inadequate to see the private memories of Hogwarts Four Founders. He knew he not ready or maybe he never will be either.

His readings have expanding his knowledge on his world and many hidden facts that he has over looks if not for the Ravenclaw gifts to him. Harry could see that magic is barely the problems, but the structures and cultures of the Wizarding World are the problem. It seems the Wizarding World holding too many secrets and many of the breaks through have been kept privately to individual or their families. The Wizarding World has not changes and little development have made since their first gathering as a society to present.

According to history records, there is an indication that the Wizarding World and Muggles World started out around the same time. Yet looking at the size of the original land the wizarding had claims, are very much the same today as yesterday while the Muggles have expended including the billions of population around the Earth. It hard to believes but some of wizarding lands even become known as lost land and the land is still unplotable because no-one have inherits them or for some unknown reasons that it been wipe out of history records.

Harry shaking his head, the Muggles seen as ignorant and barbaric and yet they have accomplished so much more than the Wizarding World. 'May be our race dying out is our own faults and not the integration of Mugglesborns.'

Harry wonders what to do? Who is he to voices their needs? He knew how the wizarding world has treating him and reacts to his opinions. What can one person do?

Voldemort have a planned or ambition for the Wizarding World but what he, Harry Potter planning for this world, it not just about saving his world from a Dark Lord but the pathway in which, they are heading and at the moment it not much of the future that he want to be apart either.

'No wonder the Slytherins mocking him, I'm really am naive. Is it too late? I could see many obstacles and oppositions. I need allies, maybe start with my peers in Hogwarts. Voldemort see the needs for changes and gathering his follower during his years at Hogwarts. Although, I must think this through properly, I don't want to become like Voldemort, but then he is a mad man, too angry about lives and instead of helping the world he have heading toward total destructions.'

"Harry" he glance up to discover Ginny face just inches from him, his body lean back immediately, banging against the wooden chair, 'people should understand the meaning of personal space.'

"Hello Ginny, is there something you wants?" he sighs trying to be patient with her than with other Gryffindor, 'Ginny is just a kid, almost like a little sister, though it no logical to thinking this way since she is just a year younger, but well, when you rescue someone, that image become the last impression you have on that person'

"Hi Harry!" Ron and Hermione chipped in, Harry did not sees them since Ginny have blocked his visions, he shift his body, to take in the surrounding and it looks like he in the common room at one of the study table.

"Hello" he nodded and gives them a small smile. He wonders what he going to do with them. In a way they are his allies, the very first one, but he has been wonder if their loyalties belong to him or to the Headmaster. He not really angry nor want to end such a long term friendship, it is not something foreseeable but he have outgrowth the relationship since last year and he did not want to stuck in the way their relationship have been shaped. How he going to tell them that without being expose his inner self. He needs to move beyond and spread his wings.

The Headmaster have been keeping information from him, always believe that whatever he doing is for the greater good but Harry not going to give up his lives without a fight. 'Am I asking too much of this friendship?' Harry is at the crossroad,

"We are on our way to dinner, do you want to come?" Ron pulls Harry out the chair before he even replied,

"I've been calling you but it seems you've blank off again." He nodded quietly not sure what to do, he still at conflicts "What you think we have for tonight?"

Ron going off on his food ranting mode while Hermione walking behind them with Ginny, it almost like times have not been passed since last year and he could easily falls back to this routine.

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

Harry could heard voices calling and it fading into background until he knew no more.

-----------------------

TBC..........

..............................................


	5. Chapter 4:

**Chosen One**

**Warning and all the disclamations is in prologue.**

**----------------------------------**

**Please forgive any small errors or discrepancies that may have resulted from miscommunication between myself and my beta Metzy (who helps me around the edges when my English needs a little tweaking). Sometimes my vision and her edits don't quite meet in the middle. **

**Metzy is working through the earlier chapters of this story and should catch-up to the newer chapters soon, so bare with us.**

**Please drop a line on what you guy think?**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 4: **

Tonight dinner is like any other night with students rushing into the hall and quickly settling down next to friends.

McGonagall looks at her house fondly; the Gryffindor table being the loudest. She is thinking about all the plans, mischief and news they are discussing. She always knows what her house is up to unlike the other houses; especially Slytherin house. It is the first time this year that Harry Potter has arrived his with his best friends. 'It looks like the fall out is just a rumours', she muses with the merest tilt a smile on her thin lips.

McGonagall cannot deny that he is her favourite. Being the Boy-Who-Lived however is not the reason. It grew from that first time she had held him briefly; the night when he had survived the killing curse. She had reluctantly left the wizard child with his relatives who were in her opinion the worst kind of Muggle. The bond from that night. Not magical but maternal.

She is happy that the boy is with friends again. He may have made great progress in his studies over the last few months, with all his teachers including Severus grudgingly giving positive reports on his class performances to Dumbledore; however, no man is or should be a lone island.

McGonagall's happy face froze as the boy fell. The Weasley boy was the first to scream, closely followed by the students nearby. All of the teachers, including Herself, rushed down to check the boy. 'Harry Potter really knew how to add wrinkles to his teachers' she sighed.

The house elves, who usually used magic to stay hidden whilst attending dinner, started popping up all around the hall, as Harry fainted. The hall erupts with students, teachers and elves massing to their feet and moving around in total chaos. The crowd presuming the worst case scenario which is hardly surprising considering the close connection the boy has to the Dark Lord.

Unconscious, Harry Potter was hustled to the hospital wing and into a bed by the Headmaster and the Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House, leaving the other teachers to deal with the mob of students. The hospital has been quiet tonight, and for the last few weeks, with no other patients. Madam Pomfrey was preparing to leave her office and head own to the hall and join the other staff for her dinner when Harry was levitated onto a bed.

"What has happened?" she asked as she hurried over to Harry's bed and the others milled around her.

"Poor Harry collapsed in the Great Hall during dinner", Albus sighed still pale and thinking on the scene they had just left, "Does he has any internal injuries, Poppy?"

Poppy ran waved her wand down his body several times mumbling more to Herself then the others there, "I'll perform diagnosis spell on him."

She stood there puzzling over Harry's condition whilst viewing a series of different readings and diagnosis charts. The teachers grew concerned as they watched Madam Pomfrey's expression change.

"What is it, Poppy?" McGonagall could wait no longer and disturbed her colleague.

Madam Pomfrey frowned as she replied in a puzzled voice, "There is nothing wrong with him. No internal injuries... the chart does not explain why he is in this coma. In fact his brain patterns are normal" Her eyes met each of the others quickly before returning to the boy, "He should be awake."

"There must surely be something to explain his condition", McGonagall impatiently snapped "The boy could not just collapse".

"I've double checked the diagnosis and according to all of my healing knowledge, the boy should be fine. He is in perfect health, except maybe in need of a bit more nutrients in his diet." She glared at Minerva angry at the questioning of her professional expertise. She sighed. Right now the boy's health was her priority and it would not help losing their temper with one another.

"There is nothing more I am able to do for him. I'll firecall one of my old friends at St Mungo for a second opinion." She concluded her spells and floating the charts to disappeared.

The Headmaster turned his eyes to Professor Snape for his opinion. The Slytherin Head of House could only shrugs his shoulders and give the barest shake of his head.

"We will leave Harry here in your expert care Poppy, and hope his condition changes" His eyes with none of their usual glittering evident.

Shaking her head Poppy pulled the blanket up over the boy's body, and gently tucked him in, as the teachers started retreating from his bed.

Albus took one last look over at the sleeping form of Harry Potter before his sad eyes drifted to Snape who stood beside him. "Severus, would you mind joining me for a cup of tea after dinner?"

Snape's eyebrow raised as his eyes darken a shade; he knew what is coming. He nodded and swept out the room dramatically, robes billowing behind him.

-----------------------------

The window of the hospital ward gently opened letting in a gentle breeze as two men flew into the castle silently. They strode purposefully and unchallenged across the room, to where the single occupant is lay in the large room full of beds.

As they drew closer, their shadows seemed to be growing and spreading as if to hide the boy. The man shows his impatience grown from the months of waiting for the council's approval to see the boy; the Chosen One. His nerves and temper frayed from long political games it had taken to reach their decision.

He flicked a hand toward the window and suddenly moonlight flooded into the room making it shine in metallic reliefs of glittering gold and silver.

"He is the one."

He palm touched the boy's forehead, and the symbol of a sun and moon intertwined appeared as he drew his hand away.

The second man stared at the first, "Lord Santh, is it too late? It looks like he has already entered the Cocoon Stage."

"No", he murmured with a bare shake of his head. His eyes quickly locked with the second. "It looks as if his transformation has only begun this very night. We must take him back to the Crystallise Chamber." His voice tinged with anger with the thought of what could have lost tonight. Alatoriel.

"I don't understand, how the process could have been manifested this quickly?" the second man picked up the boy carefully, "It took me at least a year, all wisdom says that a human should take a lot longer."

'The boy is human, very ordinary, though he is blessed with a bit of magic; they called themselves wizards' Santh mused.

The boy's hair brushes against the second man's bare arm as they turn to leave. He looked down and was shocked to see his magic tangle with that of the boy. He had not expected it. Individual magic usually repelled the magic of others unless they had a pre-existing bond only possible with a deep level of harmony between the parties involved which was in turn dependant on their individual relationship.

"You have forgotten who the boy has inherited from Beren." Santh chided his companion. He did not however notice Beren's response as his attention was drawn to the glow emanating from the window and the fore stopping them from exiting.

"The castle" Santh groaned quietly to his companion. He had known it was alive; however, he had forgotten that it too may have held a stake in ensuring the boy remains. It seemed as if had underestimated the Wizarding World.

'The boy must be important to her' he scowled. 'I don't have times for this.'

"Good lady, we entered this place unarmed. We would like to leave here in peace" His voice tinged with magic and authority intended to sooth and comfort the recipient under his spell.

"The boy Harry Potter is my child and under my care; you may leave without him." Hogwarts thoughts echoed through the room.

"He must leave with us." Santh's voice still thick with calming tones.

"A Great One you are. Indestructible you are not. The child is mine." There was anger in her tones showing her growing irritation with their guile.

"Lady, we also have claims on him" Santh's voice free of his previous spell drawl, "He is becoming one of us. He will die if he does not leave here with us tonight. We do not wish to fight you but we will if we must". True sincerity crept into his voice now, "The humans here cannot help him now, but we can."

"I see he is changing though not of his choice but your's. Treat him well." Her voice ominous as the ward around the window fell for them. Santh and Beren wasted no time as they took to flight with their cargo; gone as quietly as they had come.

Beren looked towards his lord, "Lord Santh, we could have fought her easily."

"The Lady's power, dwells deep in the root of this land. It would not been an easy battle Beren." He closed his eyes, trying to make out the depth of the magic. Just as he had thought, the castle stood directly on the Ley Line; a gateway to their world.

"Let us return home, Beren"

Before they disappeared, Santh shook his head, 'We have learned much tonight about this world'.

----------------------------

Madam Pomfrey returned to the hospital wing after dinner, with the side trip talking to Minerva. She walked over the Harry's bed hoping for a miracle recovery, which whilst not common had happened twice to her in 1984 with Susan Marbeldene...lost in thought for a moment.

Her wits returned, and to her horror she saw no harry Potter in the bed. Quickly she cast a no nonsense _"Cuspis ut_", but to no avail. She followed this with a slightly unnerved "_Ostendo sum Locus_". She could not believe it. Franticly she ran to the office and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire.

"Albus, Albus, come quickly" she sobbed". Albus appeared through the flames in an instant. "Harry is gone".

For the second time that night Hogwarts was in chaos. This time it was the teachers who led the frantic activity in the search for Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------

TBC……………….

*** Cupis Volo – Rough latin for "Point to" . "Ostendo sum Locus" translation Reveal location

--------------------------------------


End file.
